


My Doppelganger Is a Girl

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Complete, Dick is the same on any earth, Different earth, F/M, Gen, Tim is done, and tired, different earth travel, like you don't even know, one of the first stories I wrote, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim Drake is sent by persons unknown to a earth where all the hero's have a switched gender. The whole batfamily is mostly made of women. On the batfamilies earth they are trying to get a long with Tim's counterpart... who is a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Red Robin got up stumbling, he clutched his bo staff, using it to help him walk. He had a pounding headache he looked around the alley he was in. Definitely Gotham slight differences, but Gotham is always Gotham. He saw two familiar masks coming to him, Nightwing and Red hood. At least it wasn't Robin, demon brat would make some comment.

The two vigilantes came closer the outfits were the same, how they fit? Last time Tim checked his brothers didn't have such womanly figures. They dropped and came closer.

"What did you do to Red Robin? Creeper." Girl Red Hood asked menacingly.

"I'm Red Robin, of course. Who put you up to dressing up like this? Was it my brothers? I am going to kill Nightwing." Tim said aggravated at Nightwing's sorry attempt at a joke.

"Watch him Hood I think he's Arkham material." Girl Nightwing told Girl Red Hood as they circled him.

They fought exactly like Dick and Jason. Red Robins headache didn't help, he fought in spite of it. It went on for several minutes.

"How do you fight like our sister, even the bo staff?" Girl Nightwing asked.

"I always have, I was trained to it." Red Robin replied.

"Time out. I want to talk to you boy Red Robin. " The woman dressed in Nightwing's getup said she put her hands up in peaceful motion.

They stopped fighting all still ready to go back at it in an instant.

"So, anyway where are you from, you are trained by a bat." Girl Nightwing said.

"I was patrolling my usual route, all of a sudden I woke up in an alley, with you two instead of my brothers." Red Robin explained.

"Wait, brothers so your bats are men?" girl Hood asked.

"Well, yes." Red Robin answered. Both Hood and Nightwing started cackling. They were clutching their sides.

"It's too funny. How do you get anything done? Men are so broody." Nightwing said still laughing.

"Who's Batman then?" Red Robin asked.

"We'll show you, but you have to be blindfolded. B would flip if we brought a new dimensional friend to the batcave." Nightwing said, even in another universe Nightwing was a leader.

The batmobile was called and Tim blindfolded. He knew the course the batmobile was taking, Wayne Manor. As they pulled in Nightwing and Hood leaped out of the batmobile.

"Agent A, B, we have a surprise." Hood giggled as she took the blindfold off of Tim's eyes. He saw the exact same batcave, but much different people. A maid was in a black dress and apron, and a black haired woman was in a woman's version of the batsuit.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. Are all heroes women? Even Wonder Woman and Supergirl?" Tim asked.

The black haired woman looked at Hood and Nightwing, "Did Taylor get turned into a boy and somehow forget everything?" she looked at both girls for an explanation.

"Funny thing, we were waiting to meet with Red Robin all of a sudden a surge of energy hits a few blocks away we find him. At first I thought he was a creep, we fought and he fights like us. Like our Red Robin I think he's from another universe. Where we are all boys." Nightwing explained, "We never found our Red Robin, her tracker went off line after he showed up. What if she got sucked to his universe?'

"Who are you?" Batwoman asked.

"Well, my name is Timothy Drake-Wayne. You can't tell anyone. B is so going to kill me for that." All of the women perked up.

"You kill?" They all looked at him.

"Oh, no. It's just I told you my real ID." He assured them.

"Well, our Red Robin's name is Taylor Drake. Only fair since we know your real name. This is Agnes," She pointed to the maid. "Rachel, but we call her Dahlia," pointing to Nightwing. "Jasmine" pointed to Hood. "I am Brea."

"Let me guess you last names, Grayson, Todd, and Wayne. Is there a Robin in this universe?" Red Robin asked. Agnes left up the stairs and in a few minutes she returned with cookies and hot chocolate. Some things are a universal constant.

"Not since Taylor. We have to get her back." Hood said emphatically.

"It would be nice to for me to go home too." Tim said.

"I never asked, any injuries to report?" Agnes asked.

Hood and Nightwing shook their heads no.

"I may have gotten stabbed stopped a bank heist." Tim said quietly.

Agnes shook her head muttering, "Man stubborn, reason I never got married." Out loud she said, "Take off you uniform." Tim obeyed and all the woman were disturbed at how many scars he had. Especially, the one where his spleen should have been.

"What have you been doing? Taylor doesn't have half these scars." Brea asked her mother mode activated.

"It's a long story." Tim said simply. Agnes applied antiseptic and put a bandage on the knife wound. The multitude of scars were older when he was more clumsy as Robin.

"We should get some sleep, we have to figure out how to get Tim back to his home and Taylor back to us." Brea said.

Tim laid down in the guest bedroom, left alone all he could do was think. He wanted to go home. No Damian was nice, but it had nobody else. He was glad that they knew his name, but they compared him to Taylor. They acted like his scars were strange; these vigilantes must have different rogues. He wished he would wake up and everything go back to the way it was, but he lived his life long enough to know he wouldn’t wake up in *his* Gotham.

LINEBREAK

Taylor stared up at Batman and Robin they were intimidating.

"Why are you dressed like Red Robin?" Robin made a weird "tt" sound. They got closer and approached her with caution.

"I am Red Robin I have been for years. I was patrolling when some witch came by and tried to fight me all of a sudden I showed up here with a headache. Who are you?" The female dressed like Red Robin said indignantly.

"Batman and Robin, you and our Red Robin must be related." Robin spoke haughtily.

Nightwing and Hood came into view Taylor sighed in relief, until she saw they weren't her sisters.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore." Taylor said.

Nightwing and Hood started laughing at her.

"Oh, Red Robin what did you do?" Hood asked laughing in his raspy smoker's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's Pov  
Last night was a disaster. First a girl showed up in replacements uniform, had all his gear and fought similar to him. We tried to contact him his comm was dead, off line. After Damian tried to kill her we brought back to the batcave where she told more of her back story and her name, Taylor Jacqueline Drake. 

Wow, replacement is hot as a girl. My life is strange. I'm not going to lie life was easier, when I was dead.

Anyway, I was walking to breakfast and there she was talking Alfred sipping on coffee. Breakfast in Wayne Manor is never what regular people think of breakfast time, it's usually at 12:00 p.m. or 1:00 p.m. The idle rich.

She looks me in the eye and tells me, "Hi, Jason I took the liberty of the internet and batcave files our lives are mostly the same. I just wanted to ask if you and my male counterpart good friends. My sister Jasmine and I love pranking Dahlia." She smiles and takes her hand and gets her hair out of her face.

"I tried to kill him twice but, we are o.k. now, I guess." I said lamely. Taylor is like the replacement, no way B. just handed her the passwords the batcomputer I’d lay odds she hacked it.

"Oh, I wish I could meet him Brea and my sisters are probably loving him. Steven’s face is going to be priceless when he finds out that I am gone." She just started laughing. Not like Tim who laughs at things like Damian tripping over Titus down the stairs, or when Dick accidently butt dialed him and said a few things that were later used for blackmail. 

Alfred asked, "May I inquire who Steven is?"

 

"My boyfriend, or better known in the night as Spoiler. Dahlia wanted him to be Batboy, but he refused." Taylor thought that was funny I already called Stephanie, who arrived just in time for breakfast.

"Where is she?" she burst through the doors. I knew, I just knew that fireworks were going to happen, I pulled out my phone. Blackmail is the best kind of mail. She must have spotted Taylor, she was in a pair of Damian's sweats and a tee shirt that belonged to me at one time. Stephanie came within an inch of her and said, "If any harm comes to him there won't be a place in the multiverse you can hide." Taylor never backed down.

"Is he not trained to take care of himself?" Taylor asked as Stephanie punched her in the nose.

I was so filming this. This was better than the best reality show, I thought as I watched it all unfold.

Taylor and Stephanie where fighting now both pretty evenly matched. By the time Alfred broke them up Taylor's nose was bleeding and Stephanie's left eye was beginning to swell.

Alfred sighed, "I hope you both will remember the rule no fighting in the kitchen. I hope you won't fight at all that won't help Tim or anyone. I think he will fine Mistress Stephanie, if he can survive Ras he can live with four females till we get him back."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just miss everyone back home. What was that about Ras?" Taylor apologized as she pinched the bridge of her nose to get the blood to stop.

Stephanie explained with an occasional comment from yours truly.

"Ras never did that on my earth he has two sons, so an heir was never a problem. Tim sounds brave, but like he has no clue how to ask for help. I know I have that problem, I don't know a bat who doesn't."

Breakfast was entertaining, Damian kept glaring at Taylor. Stephanie tried to keep a conversation with Dick, and Bruce wasn't there at all. He was down in the Batcave working on a way to get Replacement back.

"Drake, I challenge you to spar." Damian said after he was done eating.

"I accept." Taylor smiled as she and Damian went to spar. We all trailed behind them.

On the mats they laid down the rules as Taylor braided her ebony black hair. Dick was the referee, it was decided that no weapons just hands.

I leaned back on the wall as the show began. Damian was expecting Tim, who was bigger than him. Taylor is smaller and Damian found that she was prepared for his smaller size. Damian compensated for it and he was gaining for a while. She didn't hold back, like I thought she would. The fight was long and Taylor was the victor.

"Thanks for the exercise, Damian. We should do it again before I leave."

"How do you fight like that?" I asked her wondering about it.

"On my earth Jasmine, my earth's Red Hood tried to kill me after that Brea made sure my training was more intense." Taylor said.

Damian didn't get to reply to that conversation because the Batcomputer lit up as it showed a police alert, hostage situation in Gotham National Bank.

"Suit up." Dick said and everyone jumped into action.

Meanwhile on Earth 11

Tim's POV

I woke up earlier than usual, well earlier than I do when I haven’t pulled an all nighter. I walked into the kitchen as Agnes was pulling out banana chocolate muffins out. They smelled like home, at Wayne Manor.

"Good morning." I told her as cheerfully as I could without caffeine actively running in my blood stream.

"Good morning" Agnes replied in her crisp English accent.

"Do you have any coffee?" I asked hesitantly, to be honest Agnes seemed scarier than Batwoman. She reminded me of Alfred and a little of my mother.

"On the counter, cups are in the left cabinet." Same place as home. I got out a cup that had on it "1# Superhero!" It was that or "Girls Rule" after three cups of coffee I could think correctly.

"Back home, Alfred our butler and grandfather of sorts, worked with MI6 did you do anything like that?" I asked she seemed to have an air of confidence as she walked that I wanted to say was military. Agnes lit up as she spoke.

"Not MI6, I worked for the Queens Protection unit. I stopped many threats against her." She pointed to her side, "I caught that threat, right there."

"I bet you have a lot of stories, Alfred always would tell me stories back when I was Robin. I loved it." I told her, as I thought back to the stoic man who was the closest to a grandfather I had. He supported me as Robin when no one else did.

"I must have worn out the girls on my stories. When Jasmine came back after the pit, she wasn't right, so when she tried to kill Taylor twice, Brea got her to come here. We worked with her until the pit dissipated and she was more stable.” Agnes got a far off look on her face as she must have recalled the memories. “I told her stories to keep her calm." I was happy that Jasmine seemed like she had a happy ending Jason was still volatile and easily set off.

"How is she and Taylor now?" I sincerely wondered, Jason and I at least had a working relationship, I could work with him better than Dick lately.

"Best of friends, at first it was the shock of being replaced, then anger at Brea. When she got over it and got to know Taylor she was very protective of her." Agnes said. I was eating a muffin as we spoke, Alfred needs this recipe I thought, as I ate it slowly savoring it.

The girls walked in Jasmine was in her Hood outfit, complete with cargo pants and black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a braid wrapped around her head, her white streak reminded me of Anna from Frozen. (Dick made me watch it.)

"I'm going to be gone for a bit. Kodanda and Roya need me for a bit." I guess those are this earths outlaws. She left looking at me sadly.

"Agnes, call me when Taylor comes home. Bye, if I never see you again, Tim." I watched as she hugged Agnes. She looked at me questioning and then we did an awkward elbow bump. A minute passed and I heard a motorcycle's roar.

Brea and Dahlia came in for breakfast. Dahlia seemed cheerful as she spoke to me.

"Good morning, little brother." That's a little new but, she reminds me of Dick.

"Uh, good morning Dahlia, good morning Brea."

Dahlia smiled as she ate her breakfast. "See if you from anther earth and you’re adopted by a Wayne and I am adopted by a Wayne it means we are siblings. Who care about the semantics of it all?" she finished her muffin and gave me a hug. That's the Grayson cuddle/hug I know so well.

"Oh, you must work out a lot." She released me from the hug. "I want you to meet some more of the Batfamily today. Brea is working on getting you back where you belong. I want you to meet Benjamin, Steven, and Casper. They will just love you. Maybe not Steven." Dahlia smile. "Thanks for breakfast, Agnes."

I followed her to the living room and we talked for a while. Benjamin is Barbara's counterpart, Steven is Stephanie's and Casper's is Cass. I hated just sitting, but it was nice to get some background on these bats.

I heard the familiar sound of a wheelchair on the old Manor's wood floor. If I closed my eyes I could have sworn it was Barbara.

"Hey, Baby this is my little brother from a different universe." Dahlia got up and walked over to the young man in wheel chair with auburn hair and glasses who, was eyeing me very suspiciously. I noticed beside him was a blonde and an Asian teenage who had a slight build.

"Hello, I'm Tim, or at night I'm better known as Red Robin." I said better to get that over with.

"This is the surprise you call and tell me about?" Steven all most yelled. "Where is Taylor?"

"Calm down, Taylor and Tim have are on switched earths. So he knows everyone, but on that earth everyone is a switched gender." Dahlia explained. That was a good explanation. "Brea is working on getting them back."

"Tim good." Casper said after he sized me up in a few seconds. 

"Thanks." I felt at ease with all of them except Steven. I wondered how Steph was getting along with Taylor.

"There has been a break out in Arkham!" Steven said as he looked at his phone. "Joker, Harvey, Riddler, and Ivy." 

"We'll have to be careful tonight. They will probably split up. Tim, what's your experience with Ivy?" Dahlia commented.

"I can take her, well, him. So does he have control over woman? In my world it's men and fire works great against her."

"He does have control over women and fire and plants never mix." Ben interjected.

We went to the cave to strategize. Brea was still working on getting me and Taylor back to where we belong. It was decided that I would go after Ivy, Blackbat and Batwoman would go after Joker and Harvey Quinn. It was weird Harvey Quinn, a Peter Isly, Eve Nigma, and Joker. Nightwing and Spoiler would go after The Riddler.

 

When twilight faded we suited up it was different. My stab wound wasn't bad I would be able to take care of myself, like I always have. 

I grappled on to a building as Oracle's voice came through, "Everyone on comms?"

A chorus of "yes" came through as he gave a warning. "Be careful out there watch each other's back." With that the line was pretty silent.

I was fine with that. I had grown accustom to working by myself so looking at the green houses by myself wasn't too bad. I liked the freedom of swinging through Gotham at night. When I was Robin there was nothing like wind through my hair.

I was beginning to think that this Poison Ivy was different than mine, it took the fifth green   
house before I found him. It was still weird to think about Poison Ivy as a man. I thought sarcastically, that he should have been the “Jolly Green Giant” instead of Poison Ivy.

I looked around finding the exits and the best entrance. I softly ran to the door and snuck behind him.

"Well, I wondered when a bat would come." Maybe I didn't sneak as well as I thought I did. He turned around. "Red Robin's outfit, not Red Robin. Extra fun for me and my babies." His voice came out in equal parts velvety and sinister.

Suddenly vines came out from all over the green house I took out a large bladed birderang and sliced vines as I threw fire pellets from my belt. Flames soon wilted vines. That enraged Poison Ivy.

"I was going to have fun with you, but for that I will kill you." He spat out venomously. All the vines came closer and started to wrap around my legs as they tightened I struggled to break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kondanda and Roya are real names, unpopular but real. I don't know what I was thinking with the changing points of view. Hopefully, it was understandable. If college doesn't kill me, the next chapter will be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Original Batfamily Earth

Jason's Pov

We had all suited up and were ready for action. The plan was to take out the bad guy without hurting the innocents, as always. Taylor, Dick, and Cass were going to get the hostages out and take out the bad guys. Me and Stephanie were going to cause a distraction. Bruce was working on getting Tim back. I think the old man feels guilty because Tim almost died getting him back when he was lost in time. I have a few questions for replacement when he comes back.

We were on our way to the Gotham National Bank we were using the bikes. As we rode we were careful to not be seen together. Me and Batgirl made a flashy show of being on the opposite roof, while the others broke through and freed the hostages. I missed the fight I am a little mad about that. No injuries and the bad guys got sent to jail a good night. Taylor was high fiving Dick when she suddenly grabbed her side. Her face contorted in pain.

"I feel like I'm being stabbed." She sunk to the ground. Thankfully we were behind the bank so no one saw Red Robin's girl doppelgänger collapse.

Nightwing and Blackbat went to her checking out the place on her side there wasn't a mark on her and after a minute she felt fine.

"I don't know what happened. The bank robbers didn't get a lucky punch." Stephanie looked worried.

"You don't think our Red Robin got hurt and somehow you felt it?" She asked perplexed.

 

"It's a theory." Nightwing put his arm around Stephanie giving her a hug. "He'll be fine what's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

I hate that phrase I know what could be worse, crowbars and clowns are the worst thing that could happen. I may not like Tim, but he is a former Robin.

We patrolled Gotham its dark and dreariness make me thinks it's hopeless cause; I still fight for it though. Taylor didn't have anymore "spells". After kicking in a bunch of teeth from would be murders, robbers, and rapist I was feeling great. I have anger issues, but hey I died once I can be angry.

We went to bed and I hoped wherever replacement was he was doing okay. The next morning Bruce was in the kitchen getting a huge thermos of coffee. He looked like he hadn't showered since Tim went missing. In a another time I would have laughed at his hair standing up and showing the specks of gray that were creeping into his ebony hair, his shirt that promoted blood donating was one he had before taking in Dick and was so faded that I was surprised Alfred hadn’t tossed it out.

"How are you coming B?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely. He needs sleep.

"Not good, it was a mystical force that switched them. If it was a transporter it would be easier I could track the radiation. Zatanna is busy for at least a week, and Dr. Fate is off world for who knows how long. I can't do anything!" He slammed his mug on the counter. "It doesn't help that he may be hurt. Dick told me about what happened with Taylor last night at the bank."

"He's scrappy. I don't think he'll die in another world. He'll probably come back here and live a few more years before sacrificing himself for a mission. He likes Star Trek too much. ‘The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many.’ Tim will make it back and be at WE soon. I don't think he thinks that anyone can handle it." Crap, when did I take Dick's job of being the family's comforter? This is not becoming a habit. Ever.

Bruce hugged me. "Thanks Jason, that was good until you said he'd die in a few years."

I started to eat a piece of cinnamon raisin bread as everyone else came in the kitchen. Cass and Steph were staying together. Cass didn't want her to be alone.

Damian came in smiling. I hope he didn't kill anyone. "Drake I challenge you to another spar."

"Accepted. I wish that B had a daughter. You would be such a cute girl, I could braid your hair. Ohh and your name could be something like, Dana, or Diana."

"I am glad I have no counterpart in your strange earth." I wish that I could unsee the mental picture of Damian's girl doppelgänger in a little dress or leggings and in braids. I laughed and so did Dick. 

Damian got mad, "Do you have pictures of your sister?"

Taylor pulled out a picture from the utility belt under her shirt. It was a picture of a black haired woman in the batsuit, a sexy woman in cargo pants and leather jacket with a red bat symbol, Taylor and a maid that looked like Alfred, and a ebony haired and darker skinned girl in Nightwing's getup.

"My doppelgänger is the sexiest." I said with conviction.

Dick gave me a look. Damian laughed long and hard. Alfred looked a little puzzled.

"May I inquire who that woman is?" pointing to th old woman in a maids uniform.

 

"Agnes, she's the best. Medic, grandmother, confidante, and cook. I can't wait to get back and see her. All of them." Her blue eyes got a little watery, a tear slid down her face. "I miss them all so much."

Alfred hugged her and soon Dick pulled me and Damian into the hug.

"Master Bruce will get you back where you belong. You'll see you family again." Alfred told her in the way that only Alfred can it makes you feel safe.

Earth 11

Peter Isley wants to kill me. As the vines wrapped tighter around me it was a struggle to get free. I had to cut my way out my fire pellets being long gone. It was slow going I could hear on the comms no one would be able to help. I didn't want to ask for help anyway I can take this green creep.

"It will be fun killing you. I have been saving this poison for Batwoman, but I have no qualms on using it on you. It gives the impression that you're being stabbed. At first no marks until the last stages then sores open up and you just bleed out. Natures a real pain like that."

He made new vines pop up and they released a pollen I tried not to breath it in I put my rebreather in my mouth as soon as I could. I ran to Poison Ivy and kicked him he was on the ground. I tied him up when I realized I wasn't fast enough. A sharp stabbing pain shot up my side.

I sank slowly to floor of the greenhouse. The pain intensified; I found it hard to breath even using the meditation practices Batman taught me. I had to get back to the batcave.

I called the police to pick up the reprobate. I was glad it wasn't but five miles to the manor. I hated asking for help from Alfred I don't think I'm going to like asking for help from Agnes.

I had to swing. The stabbing sensation abated for a while. I arrived in the cave before anyone else.

"Agnes, I have a problem. Poison Ivy hit me with something new." It was getting hard to stand my vision was going black and the floor came rushing at me.

I woke up with every part of me aching, a sharp stabbing pain everywhere. I was on the examination table with an IV. Agnes walked over to me when she saw I was awake.

"How are you feeling, Master Timothy?" Agnes asked me.

"Like death would be a reprieve. How's my bloodwork?" I asked.

The old woman shook her head. "It's not good. Whatever he had was new we don't have an antidote."

"He said it was new, stabbing pain, sores, and finally bleeding to death." I said calmly. I always imaged I would die saving a crowd of people ‘The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.’ I wasn't upset.

"We shall find something to cure you. I have you on an IV that should slow the effects. Batwoman is coming." Agnes told me.

I felt stupid if Damian was here he would remind that I was stupid. I hated getting hurt and now on a different earth I could die from Poison Ivy, not Poison Ivy.

I sat cross legged focusing on Agnes's story and my blood work when it struck me realized something. The antidote was incredibly simple. It was a combination of three of Poison Ivy's other poisons if the antidotes would work I could be back on my feet.

I showed Agnes what I found.

"You are Taylor level genius. I will work on the doses." Agnes left and I released a pained breath.

What do you know? I am not going to die.

I really need to work on my life outlook. Agnes came back with and started me on a new IV. Everyone else came in pretty soon after that, I must have fallen asleep soon after because I don't remember much after it.

In the morning Agnes woke me up to check my vital signs. I noted that Steven was in the bed beside mine. Joker and Harley, no Harvey were a dangerous pair in any world.

"It seems as if you're go to make a full recovery. You may be a little sore." Agnes told me.

"That's good. How'd the mission go last night?" I wanted to know.

"For the most part good. Steven got shot, Dahlia got a mild concussion, you got poisoned usual Arkham break out." It sucks but, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

I sat up and put my shirt on. Agnes checked on Steven letting him sleep. I got up and started to walk.

"What are you doing?" Agnes asked. I was walking around the room stretching.

"Walking, I don't like staying down." I told her.

Steven woke up. "Ugh, you're here." I love a warm welcome.

I walked back to the bed and sat cross legged I wrote my report from last night.

"What is my counterpart like?" Steven asked. I thought about Steph for a second the way her hair glints in the sunlight or how whenever there is a shattered victim she can always calm them down and she hugs them. That's why I’ll always love her.

"You going to answer?" I snapped out of it.

"She's one of the best people I know. Her father, Cluemaster B villain, didn't do much right Steph tries to make for his mistakes. She hit me with a brick our friendship started there."

Steven laughed "I hit Taylor with a brick. She was so mad she chased me for blocks."

Brea came down the steps with her hair in a mess she didn't look like she had gotten any sleep.   
"This day can't get much worse. I didn't get any sleep and the Titans keep calling because Taylor didn't show up in Frisco for their meeting. Now Con, Carter and Beth want to storm Gotham to find her." She laughed. "Dr. Fate is off world and Commissioner Gordon wants to talk to me."  
"The Titans? Superboy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl?" My eyes lit up though I tried to keep a neutral expression.

"Sorry, Supergirl, Kid Flash and Wonder Boy. I just thought of the funniest thing." Brea smiled she hadn't slept for four days ideas were doomed to bad now.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim Pov earth 11

This is a bad idea I thought to myself even as Dahlia said, "It's going to be awesome. The looks on their face!"

We were standing on the door step on the Titian's Tower Dahlia keyed in the password and we entered. She thought it would best to show what happened to Taylor instead of telling them. This earth is a lot to get used to.

Kid Flash, Beth, not Bart. Blindly ran to me and hugged me. Once she realized I wasn't Taylor She let go pretty quickly.

"Whoareyou?" she asked as the other Titans gathered around me.

"My name is Red Robin." I said, as they stared at me.

"Wow, Red Robin you are a lot manlier than I last I saw you." Wonder Boy said jokingly.

They ushered us in into the living room in the middle of the T in the Tower.

 

"Explain Nightwing." Supergirl said. As we all sat down, Beth was sitting down eating a whole pan of brownies. Supergirl was staring at me like she wanted to strangle me, Wonder Boy was smiling.

"I don't know how, but I switched places with your Red Robin. B. thought it would be hilarious for me to meet you all to explain why she isn't here. Wonder Boy you're the leader till she comes back." It was so strange seeing the Titans, but not how I knew them. These were strangers in a way.

"Multiverse theory is so real!" Beth said, "So why are you a boy and not a girl like Taylor?"

"I don't know on my earth everyone is an opposite gender. Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Kid Flash is a Bart not a Beth. The Batfamily in this world is much different, but much the same."

"What's my doppelgänger like?" they all asked at the same time.

"Don't you have a meeting or something?" I asked I didn't want to go into it all.

"Uhh, we have a visitor from another earth a boring meeting can wait till, B. gets her back. Do you like, have the same life as Taylor?" Beth asked she offered me a brownie form the fourth pan she had brought over.

I thought about the question for a moment I couldn't reveal too much about my earth in case it messed with the way history was supposed to happen in this world. So I started to talk about things I knew were the same from talking to Steven and Dahlia. Steven and I had a nice talk in the med bay of the batcave. He was worried about Taylor. To be honest me too. She is living with Dick the hugger, Jason the homicidal maniac who has a mouth like a sailor, Damian enough said with just his name. The brat assassin better have not killed her.

 

"We grew up the same way. I did have parents when I was Robin, like her they were killed exact same way. We got adopted B. and we have a hero complex that drove us to stalking B. and Robin at night." I said.

"What are the Titans like?" Supergirl asked.

"Superboy, Conner is Superman's clone. Kid Flash, Bart saved my life many times, and Wondergirl, Cassie is Co-Leader with me. We are heroes in our own right, but we are also a family. We look out for each other because sometimes the Leaguers get so caught up in getting the bad guys they forget about us. We make sure we don't forget each other it keeps us safe and it helps." I told them I hadn't thought about it much, but we are a family even if I did date Cassie and then Conner is dating her glad, its not by blood.

Wonder Boy who had been silent, spoke up. "If you ever need us while you are a guest in this world don't hesitate to call us." At the same time all the Titans said, "Once a Teen Titan always a Teen Titan"

We talked and had a good time together nothing world threatening happened so it was a good day. Seeing the doppelgängers of my friends made me miss them. I hadn't seen them in a while, when I get back we'll have to get together.

I pulled out the picture I carried in my utility belt and looked at it while Dahlia and I walked through the zeta platform and into the batcave.

"What are you looking at?" Dahlia asked as she peered over my shoulder. "Oh my gosh. It's our doppelgängers!" The picture was in the cave Jason had been blackmailed in to it. That was the only way Dick could get him to agree to the picture, Damian had tried to sneak away six times and Bruce looked exasperated. Alfred was the only one who looked composed I had fought Killer Croc the night before I looked awful parts of my face that were shown were purple. Come to think of it I shouldn't have been out patrolling.

 

"Oh, my gosh! My doppelganger and I have the same smile. I am so sending this to Jasmine her doppelganger is sexy, he's got that bad boy look she's going to love that." She snapped a picture of my picture and started cackling when she saw Jasmine's text.

"Timmy," she said, "Jasmine thinks that he is sexy. I know it. This is so funny our lives are weird. Who else hangs with their friends doppelgängers'? By the way who is the little boy Robin?"

"That's Damian B.'s biological child. It's weird, but I wouldn't trade my life for anyone else's life." I told her.

"Me too, little brother." She leaned over and gave me a crushing hug that any Grayson anywhere gives.

All of a sudden an alert went out that Klarion the witch girl was causing trouble in Gotham. Seems she was calling for my blood.

Batfam Earth

Jason's Pov

The Titans have been calling because Tim had missed a meeting and he never does that without a reason. I wanted to send Taylor and see what happens kinda of like I did with Steph. It would be hilarious. Bruce is a fun sucker and just told them, "Red Robin is unavailable and we'll let you know when he comes back." He before he shut off the transmission.

"Bruce, Tim may be the detective, but that is going to set off alarms for all of them." I laughed as the button lit up again the Titans where calling back.

Taylor was already suited up in Red Robin gear for patrol. "I'll take it and explain what happened, Bruce they deserve to know."

She pushed to take the video call. "Hello, Titans I am Red Robin's doppelgänger from another world. Let me explain before you interrupt me. I was fighting with Klaroin the witch girl when suddenly she did something, The next thing I knew there was Batman and Robin not Batwoman there was no Robin since me. Red Robin is in my my world. Where everyone is a reversed gender. It’s actually really cool here though."

I was surprised that she took command the way she did. Replacement is a leader even if I don't want to admit it, so is Taylor.

"Cool! Whenishecomingback." Kid Flash asked.

"Wait, everyone is a reversed gender?" Superboy asked.

"Do you have the same life?" Wonder Girl asked.

Taylor looked completely in charge as she answered the questions they asked. "I don't know, yes, and form what I have learned yes."

"Cool, what are we like?" Wonder Girl asked.

"You all are my best friends, I trust your counterparts with my life. I have to go on patrol now, but we can talk later." She ended the call and sighed, "It's so weird seeing them."

On patrol we enjoyed working together. Damian was civil to Taylor it makes sense because he only respects people who can beat him in fighting.

In the morning we were sparring and Batman was still working finding Tim when we finally got a call from Zatanna she could come by.

Taylor was excited and hugged Dick, "I can go home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Earth 11

Tim's Pov

I felt excited, happy for some reason I couldn't explain. I mean I have just been told that Klarion the Witch Girl wants my blood and I feel great. I wondered why, as I suited up to meet the Witch Girl. I left a note on Taylor's desk in case I didn't come back, I wanted her to know a few things.

We, Dahlia, Brea, and I, went to subdue her and fix the damage. We took the bikes I took the direct path that way Klarion wouldn't see how many bats there were. Brea had already called Dr. Fate for reinforcement.

Klarion was throwing fire balls all over Gotham. Her cat, Teekel was purring at all the chaos going on around it. Witches suck!

"I finally found you." Klarion's screechy irritating voice said when she realized that I came. Brea and Dahlia were helping the stragglers, who hadn't left that part of Gotham yet.

"I did find you, technically. Why did do send Red Robin to my earth?" I asked.

She smiled as she replied, "How did you figure it out?" I dodged a fire ball she shot on me.

"I had my suspicions you just confirmed them. Why?" I threw a smoke bomb at her, she just disappeared and reappeared cackling.

"I did it for the chaos, I like wanted to see the Batfamily squirm, I wanted to make them miss their precious, Red Robin. Instead, they love you, barely any fighting and no fun for me. No show, so I'll make one by killing you." She laughed.

I thought it was going to be something like that, any lord or lady of chaos liked creating havoc. It wasn't a fair fight, by any stretch she used magic, but not in a way that would kill me quickly, it was all fun for her. A show. I tried to give a good one.

Batwoman started talking to me on comms, "Red Robin, Dr. Fate is almost here keep her busy until we can come."

I gritted my teeth as replied, "I'm trying to. Tell Fate to hurry." I dodged another a fire ball it was a lot larger and hotter I barely rolled out in time. We had been going at this cat and mouse game for a while she was just getting warmed up. All of a sudden I saw a bright light. Klarion's screeched echoed, as it all erased from view.

Batfam Earth

Jason's Pov

In the Batcave, I watched as Taylor's whole face lit up with a smile as Zatanna confirmed that she could undo the spell. I was glad she was going home, she's too cheery. I can't threaten to hurt her when she tells me zombie jokes because I'm laughing too hard. She knows every zombie joke, her and Dick for a whole evening told jokes about me being dead. It's weird because Tim never told any jokes at all, and she's telling me one's that Jasmine has came up with after being submerged in that…pit and forgotten.

Taylor excused herself for a minute she said that there was something she had to do before she left. She returned soon, and Zatanna said the spell. Taylor disappeared in a flash of light and Tim appeared he looked funny like he had been fighting someone pretty hard. Dick was the first to clobber him with a hug. Dick is predictable it would be him to hug the Replacement. Stephanie huffed a little at being second before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Timmy, you're back!" Dick wrapped his arms around Tim. Poor kid probably couldn't breathe. Damian looked upset he and Taylor had reached an agreement. He was then assaulted with questions from everyone.

"How was it on the other earth?"

"Were they nice?"

"Who did you get in a fight with?"

"Tt, why didn't we keep Taylor?"

And more questions.

Tim answered all the questions except Damian's. Zatanna watched as the bats joked and hugged him. She left quietly, but not before Alfred had given her a box of cookies and a warmhearted thank you.

That night all of us went on patrol. I had even promised to not use too much force. I can play nice sometimes. It was a good night for bats and birds alike. We thought it was hilarious that on the other earth, Bruce was a better-adjusted person as a female. It was good for us to be out together.

Earth 11

Taylors Pov

The first thing I saw was that witch. "I wish I could be mad at you, but the earth you sent me to was pretty awesome." I laughed at her as she twisted in anger.

I saw Dr. Fate the same time Klarion did, she cackled as she disappeared with Teekel. I saw Batwoman and Nightwing helping victims. I was overjoyed at sight of my adopted mother and sister. I rushed over to them. After everyone was helped we went to the Batcave where I told my story. I had a picture of all the batfam in the other world so I showed them it and told them about Alfred and the boys. How cute Damian was and how we sparred. Bria said no to a little sister. Alfred and Agnes, if at all possible should meet, the stories they could tell. I'll miss him the most.

Agnes prepared a feast to celebrate my return home. Jasmine came back from whatever she was doing with the Outlaws. She groaned when I told her all the zombie jokes I had learned from Dick Grayson. It was a fun night, I was so happy to be back on my earth. I hadn't felt any emotions I knew weren't mine, so if I and the other Red Robin were connected somehow it had been severed. That night I walked into my room and I found a note. I got it out of the envelope it had read:

Taylor,

It feels strange to write this, but I wanted to leave a note to you, my female doppelgänger. I wish I could talk to you face to face and compare notes on our life from what your Batfamily has told me it sounds similar. I'm glad that your earth is gentler in its villains as odd as it sounds. I hope you have a good life. Steven seems like he's good for you. I hope Damian didn't hurt you he really is a demon's spawn. I enjoyed Agnes's stories, she's a good woman. You all are good bats and more importantly, good women. From what I've seen you're Gotham is in excellent hands. I liked getting to see all your Titans you're a good leader, I can tell from them. I hope you have a good life.

Sincerely,

Timothy Jackson Drake

Red Robin

I read the note a few times, I left him a similar note I felt I had to do it. Our families were eerily the same, Dick and Dahlia, Jason and Jasmine, Bruce and Brea weren't that alike. I couldn't stay if Brea was pretty much a mute with no emotions. I liked Damian, even if he took getting used to. I slept well that night knowing I was safe in my world. The Titan's had already been called and informed I was back safe and sound.

Batfamily Earth

Tim's Pov

I walked into my room at the manor exhausted I fought with Klarion and them half of Gotham's low level thugs, I almost missed a note left on the bed. It crinkled as I laid down. I picked it up and read it.

Tim,

I felt like I need to leave a note for you, I wanted to say that your Batfamily is different than mine and seems a little wilder. I came to know and love all of them, you're lucky to have Damian, he is adorable. You must have a lot of fun sparring with him; he is so cute when he's been beat. Take care of yourself, I heard from a few people that you do an awful job of it. I think Stephanie would be upset if anything happened to you. She packs a punch, as my nose knows. Your Teen Titan's seem like a lot of fun, they were ready to tear Gotham apart looking for you. Don't forget that family's need told when you need help they don't always pick up hints, I know it must be worse with men. Have a good life.

Your Girl Doppelganger,

Taylor Jacqueline Drake

Red Robin

Clearly, Taylor was a little crazy Damian was never cute. I was surprised that we had both left notes for the other, but not really if we had the same thought pattern. I laid down and thought about the notes. In the morning I'd go to WE and take care of business after I would pay the Titans a visit, I hadn't seen them for too long. It was nice to know I was missed they were going to "tear apart Gotham" looking for me. I missed them, it had been too weird looking at their counterparts and not knowing the last time I had seen them.


End file.
